1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a direction-turning device for the lens of a camera phone, particularly to one that is able to hide the lens in the camera phone and rotate the lens to face through the front side of the phone for self-shooting or through the rear side of the phone for shooting normally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a first non-foldable conventional camera phone is provided with a lens 10 fixed immovably in the back, so that the lens is aimed forward while a user holds the camera phone and views images seen through the lens on a screen 11 in the front of the phone, convenient for a user to take a picture. But, if a user wants to take a self-shooting picture, he has to stand in front of a mirror and keep the lens aimed at the portrait in the mirror for shooting, which is really inconvenient for self-shooting.
Next, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a second non-foldable camera phone is provided with a gap 12 in the top for fitting with a lens base 13, which is provided with a shaft 130 at its two ends respectively for connecting pivotally with an interior wall of the gap 12 so that the lens base 13 can be turned around to enable the lens 10 to face forwards for normal shooting or backwards for self-shooting. But, the gap 12 formed in the front top of the phone tremendously downgrades the aesthetic appearance of the phone.
The present invention has been devised to overcome the defects mentioned above.